Your Honest Opinion
by Eva84Lynn
Summary: A very short one shot: Looking back, everything that has happened during the years have mold him into what he is now, the perfect soldier.


Your Honest Opinion

By Eva-Lynn

Authors Note: No, I do not own this anime or any of it's characters. I'm just a fan that loves it.

---

29 year old, Heero Yuy, leaned against the headboard, eyes close and feeling at peace. The sun was creeping through the horizon outside. He inhaled slowly, the fragrance of jasmine filled his nose, a calming scent that he came to accept. Looking back, everything that has happened during the years have mold him into what he is now, the perfect soldier. After the war, everyone went through a dramatic change. After Mariemaia, everyone separated but stayed in contact with each other. Finally, after so many years of unnecessary bloodshed, it was over. Peace have finally settled down on everyone's hearts.

Even the Gundam Pilots even found their own peace after the war. Each memory made Heero snickered.

Duo Maxwell, the Deathscythe Pilot, have made the first commitment that shocked the rest of the pilots. Going down in one knee, pulled out a ring, and asked his long time girl friend and partner, Hilde Schbeiker, to marry him. Not to anyone's surprise, Hilde accepted. Now, they are happy and blessed with three beautiful children and one more on the way. Heero was happy for his best friend but he rather poison him self than tell the braided pilot that.

It wasn't long after that Chang Wufei surprised everyone that he and his Preventer partner, Sally Po, have been secretly dating for the last two years. Those fives months were really amusing to Heero when Wufei have decided to 'pop the question' to Sally. Quatre and Trowa have to literally drag Wufei to the jewelry store to find the perfect ring while Duo connivence Hilde, Relena, Dorothy and Catherine to take Sally on an all day spa, and Heero took it to himself to reserved a private, balcony seating and very private area on one of the most expensive restaurant in Hong Kong. The couple meet up at the restaurant a few hours later and after a few unimportant arguments, Wufei finally said the words. Well, more like 'yelling' it out but Sally accepted anyway. Despite their occasional bickering, they are clearly in love and people could only stare. They are expecting their fifth child together. Heero couldn't really believe any of it but after seeing the two of them together, he was convinced.

Trowa Barton and Catherine Bloom did not even hide the fact that they were attractive with each other. They left the Circus Family together but kept in touch and moved into a two bedroom, one and a half bath apartment in L3 Colony. Trowa took a security job for the Preventers and Cathy was given a L3 secretary job by Lady Une which the couple happily accepted. After a year and a half on the job, Trowa proposed to Cathy. Three months before the wedding, Cathy discovered that she was one month pregnant, Trowa, for the very first time, smiled excitedly. During the reception, Duo joked about a 'shot-gun wedding' and got a pinch from Hilde before kissing his nose. Now, the family of four are very happy and living their life peacefully. Heero amused himself with the sight of them together.

The biggest scandal was between Quatre Raberba Winner and Dorothy Catalonia, they were the total opposite from each other. Which Heero did not really understand. No one was actually sure of how and when the two came together but after two months of watching the couple, they began to see why. Dorothy brought out the more gentle and innocence out of Quatre while Quatre brought out the woman and smiles out of Dorothy. Their wedding was simple, only with friends and family are invited. More happiness for Quatre when Dorothy have blessed him with sons, triplets and now expecting two more bundles of joy, twin girls. Heero have no more doubt that the couple are perfect for each other.

With all four of his best friends happily married and settling down on their new life. Heero also included the man who used to be his rival, Zechs Merquise or Milliardo PeaceCraft. The man also settled down, Lucrezia Noin, they have gotten married without telling anyone after they arrived at Mars, they have four children with their Father's eyes and only the youngest of the siblings resemble him, his baby girl. It took a while but Heero finally able to be around Milliardo in the same room without trying to kill each other, a mutual agreement.

Memories, both good and bad, Heero kept them all. He learned that, the past will always be there but the future is what keeps a person moving forward. Before he could think any further, he felt movement beside him on the bed. Smiling, Heero smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife, Relena PeaceCraft Yuy, she was waking up.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Heero bend down and kissed her on the lips, "I hope I didn't wake you."

Smiling, Relena smiled but kept her eyes close. "You didn't but..." She took hold of her husband's hand and place it on her swollen stomach, "Your daughters are having a party, they keep kicking."

On the mark, Heero felt two kicks, it was synchronize together that impress the Perfect Soldier, he grinned. "They're up beat this morning."

Relena finally opened her eyes and giggled, "Like their Father."

"Like there Mother..." Heero kissed her again, "So..."

"Hm?" Relena looked at him.

"Your honest opinion, what is the rating on our friends lives?" Heero asked.

"Wonderful and very sweet." Relena answered, "What about you?"

"I agree." Heero smiled down at her, "And what about us?"

Relena looked at him with loving eyes but before she could answer, their bedroom door opened with a bang. Following with.

"Mommy, Daddy! Mommy, Daddy!" Three voices came calling together. Three small little bodies came jumping into the bed.

"Mom, Dad, today is the day!" The eldest of Heero and Relena's children, Aden PeaceCraft Yuy, 6 Years old. "You should be getting up now."

"Mommy, how are you this morning? Your not in pain are you?" The middle child, Helena PeaceCraft Yuy, 4 Years old.

"Papa..." The youngest son, Jayden PeaceCraft Yuy, 3 Years old, kissed Heero on the cheek.

Laughing, the couple gathered all of their children and kissed their foreheads.

"We are up, go back to your room and change. Your Mother and I will be downstair soon." Heero said ruffling his eldest son's hair which are similar to his.

Minutes later, their offspring left the room and leaving the parents alone.

"Heero, my honest opinion," Relena pulled him down and kissed him, "Everything is perfect."

"My thought the same." Heero then deepened their kiss.

Their life was moving forward as they accepted their past. Today, was the 13th year since the war and the whole family and their friends are going to gather together for some barbeque. Yes, everything is what they are today. Heero couldn't be any happier.

End

---

Thank you for reading, this is a fiction that I wrote between midnight and 7am. So, If I'm not making any sense, I'm terribly sorry... Please, read and review.


End file.
